Systems such as powered exoskeletons include a rigid architecture that is worn over the body of a user, which is actuated to induce or support movement of the user. For example, persons with spinal injuries who cannot control portions of their body are able to enjoy movement with such powered exoskeletons. Additionally, able-bodied persons are able to augment their abilities with the use of powered exoskeletons, including increasing walking, running or working endurance and increasing their capacity to lift or otherwise manipulate heavy objects.
However, powered exoskeletons have numerous drawbacks. For example, such systems are extremely heavy because the rigid portions of the exoskeleton are conventionally made of metal and electromotor actuators for each joint are also heavy in addition to the battery pack used to power the actuators. Accordingly, such exoskeletons are inefficient because they must be powered to overcome their own substantial weight in addition the weight of the user and any load that the user may be carrying.
Additionally, conventional exoskeletons are bulky and cumbersome. The rigid metal architecture of the system must extend the length of each body limb that will be powered, and this architecture is congenitally large because it needs to sufficiently strong to support the body, actuators and other parts of the system in addition to loads carried by the user. Portably battery packs must also be large to provide sufficient power for a suitable user period. Moreover, electromotor actuators are conventionally large as well. Unfortunately, because of their large size, conventional exoskeletons cannot be worn under a user's normal clothing and are not comfortable to be worn while not being actively used. Accordingly, users must don the exoskeleton each time it is being used and then remove it after each use. Unfortunately, donning and removing an exoskeleton is typically a cumbersome and time-consuming process. Conventional exoskeletons are therefore not desirable for short and frequent uses.
Additionally, because of their rigid nature, conventional exoskeletons are not comfortable and ergonomic for users and do not provide for complex movements. For example, given their rigid structure, conventional exoskeletons do not provide for the complex translational and rotational movements of the human body, and only provide for basic hinge-like movements. The movements possible with conventional exoskeletons is therefore limited. Moreover, conventional exoskeletons typically do not share the same rotational and translational axes of the human body, which generates discomfort for users and can lead to joint damage where exoskeleton use is prolonged.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved exomuscle system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional exoskeleton systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.